Radio communication performance can be increased by use of multiple antennas and multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) techniques. The data throughput and link range can be increased by employing MIMO techniques without additional band width or transmit power. In addition or as a variant thereof data can be wirelessly transmitted from a base station to one or more spatially separated relay stations. In such MIMO systems, Space-Time Block Coding (STBC) or Space-Frequency Block Coding (SFBC) is a technique used to transmit multiple copies of a data stream across multiple antennas. A further improvement of the radio communication performance is to be expected when combining the above techniques with multicarrier transmission and reception methods like, for example, the well-known Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) transmission and reception technique.